Princesa
by Priincezz
Summary: /Volumen I/ Serie de viñetas y drabbles de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, la hija de Ozai y Ursa... el orgullo de la Nación.
1. Por amor

**Hola.. bueno... este es el primer fic del Avatar que hago... son una serie de viñetas...  
Asi que como no se que más poner, lean..!!  
Hahaha...**

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

**I**

**Por amor**

Era imposible... lo había imaginado, era todo, si... talvez la cena le había caído mal... ya se encargaría de decirle a su padre que corriera a la cocinera, otra de esas situaciones y hasta Zuzu podría morir... bueno, eso no era tan malo; pero que ella, Azula, princesa de la Nación del Fuego, estuviera imaginando cosas que no estan ahí, no era normal.

Obviamente tenía que haber sido la cena.

No era posible que hubiera oído eso, ¿Su propia madre...? No, era imposible.

Definitivamente imposible.

Subió las escaleras caminando, sin ninguna prisa. Un día atrás se había enterado que su tío Iroh, ese hombre en el que el fuego control se desperdiciaba totalmente, había perdido a su único hijo. Honestamente no sintió pena alguna ¿Qué razón habría de tenerla? Su primo Lu Ten había sido un buen guerrero, tenía que admitirlo, pero nunca se había interesado en quemar, en explotar, en destruír, así que a Azula no le interesaba tener ningún trato con él. Mucho menos conversaciones, ¡Eran tan aburridas! Solo hablaba de salvar, de cuidar, de amar... ¡Por Dios! El amor no servía de nada, solo hace a los seres más débiles, por eso Azula es tan grandiosa, porque no se deja llevar por sus emociones. En todo caso, no importaba para nada su primo, ni siquiera su tío, por que ella tenía mejores planes.

Planes donde estaban ellos, su padre y ella, dominando al mundo entero. Su tío había servido muy bien en Ba Sing Se pero ahora que su querido hijo murió, retiró sus fuerzas y estaban de camino a casa. _"Si yo hubiera sido mi padre..."_ había pensado la princesa _"...Le hubiera negado rotundamente el regreso. ¡Tiene un compromiso con nuestra nación! ¿Cómo es posible que prefiera demostrar debilidad y lástima? No es merecedor de ninguno de los títulos que posee... ¡Solo piensa en su estúpido té!" _

Era increíble que solo un acto de cobardía te quitara del trono. Bueno, eso y que su abuelo hubiera muerto. ¡Era tan increíble! ¡Su padre había sido coronado como Señor del Fuego! Le dieron a entender que había sido por un testamento proclamado por Azulon. Pero eso no tenía importancia, por que ahora podía repetir las veces que fueran que ella, Azula, era la princesa **legítima** de la Nación del Fuego.

Llegó a su habitación, una hermosa alcoba perfumada de los mejores aromas, con muñecas y más tonterías de niñas... a Azula le molestaba tanto que la trataran como una niñita, ¡Era una princesa! ¡Merecía respeto! Pero al parecer su madre se empeñaba en hacerles creer a todos que debían tratarla con delicadeza. Y Azula sabía perfectamente el porqué de eso.

Sabía que su propia madre, Ursa, amaba más a su hermano que a ella. Y sabía que debía de ocultar el maravilloso poder que tenía Azula, para que Zuzu no se sintiera mal, pero a Azula no le importaba, sabía perfectamente lo grandiosa que era y por eso le temía, pero no le importaba que su madre la considerara un monstruo, no le importaba que amara más a Zuko, por que ella sabía, que ella era la única merecedora del trono.

Zuzu nunca lograría ser Señor del Fuego, y mucho menos después de las estupideces que comete todo el tiempo.

Estupideces por las que su madre tenía que pagar. Pero a Azula no le interesaba ni lo más mínimo. Sabía que Ursa lo hacía por amor, y eso la hacía sentirse tan superior, superior a su madre, quien había matado por su hermano.

Pero claro, eso solo lo imaginó.

* * *

**Bueno... todo esta hecho a la perspectiva de Azula...  
Voy a ver si actualizo pronto, gracias por leer y... reviews por favor..!!**


	2. Real Academia de Fuego para Señoritas

**Wao!! Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a _Rubymoon-Faith _y a _Rashel Shiru _en verdad, hicieron mi dia bonito. XD  
Bueno, estaba pensando en actualizar los miércoles y los sábados. Haré lo posible por que así sea ok?.  
Sin más por añadir por el momento, lean!!**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, tanto como los lugares no me pertenecen._

* * *

**II**

**Real Academia de Fuego para Señoritas**

_"Niñas tontas, solo arruinan todo, ¡Cómo quisiera agarrarlas en el receso! Pero no, la maldita Ty Lee... pero eso sí, cuando vayamos a dormir... ahí se las verán" _pensaba la princesa mientras, enfurruñada, miraba a través de la ventana del aula.

A la tonta de Ty Lee se le escapó decirle que su madre había encontrado las "cicatrices". La profesora la había escuchado, y, como pretexto, se había llevado a Ty Lee del aula disque por problemas educativos. Era una pérdida de tiempo, era tan desesperante, a veces Azula se preguntaba como era posible que soportara a esa mocosa irritante.

Además, era increíble el hecho de que el Señor del Fuego Ozai, a pesar de que su madre ya no estaba por ahí para fastidiarla, siguiera creyendo que era buena idea enviarla a la Real Academia de Fuego para Señoritas, Azula sabía que era importante, que era la mejor institución de la Nación, pero era endemoniadamente aburrida, la princesa no veía la hora de que acabaran las sesiones de "Aprendizaje sobre la Nación" para pasar a la clase de "Fuego Control". ¡Amaba mostrarles a todos su fuego azul! Era la única de la clase que podía hacerlo, bueno, era ella, Azula, era evidente que iba a ser la mejor... siempre lo ha sido.

Otra cosa que no soportaba, era tener que dormir ahí. Tenían dormitorios y baños. Azula tenía el suyo propio. La princesa de la Nación del Fuego no iba a dormir con extrañas que podrían ser traidoras a su nación. No iba a dormir con nadie, era asqueroso, oír las respiraciones de otras chicas cuando podrían esperar que ella se durmiera y atacarla por sorpresa. No, no iba a permitir que nadie se quedara con ella.

Y eso no significaba que tuviera miedo, ella nunca ha experimentado esa sensación, y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

Seguía mirando el horizonte, enfurecida con Ty Lee... ella siempre era la que metía la pata. Mai solo se callaba y cerraba los ojos con expresión de terror cuando Azula les hacía su "privada demostración" de Fuego Control.

Sonrió. Como amaba demostrarles que era superior.

Y lo mejor es que nadie sospechaba (a excepción de la profesora, pero Azula no estaba preocupada, si Ty Lee decía algo, a Mai no le iba a demostrar sus avances solo para demostrarselos a la niñita soplona), por que si llegaban a hacerlo, y la amenazaban con avisarle a su padre, ella iba a fingir que no tenía idea de lo que ocurria. Era tan buena fingiendo, aprendió con Zuzu.

Y si aún así persistían, sería que en serio no tienen cerebro. ¡Azula es la princesa! Lo que ella decía, era lo que se hacía, quisieran o no. En todo caso, si el Señor del Fuego Ozai se enteraba, en lugar de ponerse furioso, ella estaba segura que se sentiría orgulloso de su hija. Como siempre.

Ty Lee y la profesora entraron al aula. Todas las señoritas que estaban platicando se callaron al instante. Azula vio con superioridad a su "amiga" y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro al ver en los ojos grandes y cafés de Ty Lee la expresión de piedad.

Si ella habría dicho algo, se ruborizaría y alguna lágrima caería de sus ojos, sabría que su final estaba próximo. Pero cuando mostraba piedad era cuando hacía todo lo que ella le mandaba.

Pero es que así se supone que tiene que ser. ¿No?

* * *

**Espero que les gustara.  
Muchas gracias como siempre por haberlo leido. Creo que me salió más chiquito que el anterior y es más acerca de como controlaba Azula a Mai y a Ty Lee (bueno, en eso me base principalmente, pero no es de eso realmente). **

**Dejen reviews! Gracias!!**


	3. Irritante

**¡¡Mil disculpas!!  
Pero es que mi vida como que conspira en mi contra.... (uy si)**

**-Para más información leer las notas de la autora al final de la viñeta-**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, tanto como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

**III**

**Irritante**

¿Bueno pero se suponía que debía de soportarlas en todo? En primera, ella no tenía el porqué, y en segunda... ¡Que ya se callara por Dios!

Era irritante, Mai estaba tendida en el suelo, lloriqueando, todo por culpa de Zuzu; ¡Por favor! ¡Era el colmo! Azula sabía que su "amiga" sentía algo por su hermano, y era asquerosamente cierto (bueno, no lo había comprobado hasta hace unos minutos).

Lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora que la princesa lo pensaba, talvez harían una buena pareja, los dos débiles y estúpidos. Pero a ella le venía importando un comino si su hermano no volvía. ¡Era un tonto! Recordaba sus últimas palabras: _"Ya lo verán, atraparé al Avatar, no le defraudaré, Señor del Fuego Ozai"._

¡Tonto! El Avatar ya había desaparecido, Azula no entendía la manía obsesiva que su padre había tenido con encontrarlo; pero era un buen castigo para Zuzu querer encontrar algo que nunca iba a aparecer.

Le gritó a Mai. Sus oídos ya no soportaban tanto lloriqueo. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle un rayo!

Lo hizo.

Mai se revolvió en el suelo y, cuando Ty Lee iba a ayudarla, Azula lanzó otro rayo a los pies de esta.

Ya la tenían harta. No entendía cómo era posible que ambas se dejaran llevar por sus sentimientos. ¡Eran pura basura! Justo como ellas. Le irritaba tanto verlas llorar; como si necesitaran a alguien que las consolara, Ty Lee era una mosquita muerta que tenía 6 hermanas y Mai era la chica más callada y aburrida que había en toda la nación.

Pero tenían que tener habilidades, claro, si no las tuvieran, Azula nunca las hubiera aceptado.

Lanzó una llamarada de fuego a la espalda de Mai.

Tenía que aprender de alguna forma, ese llanto la irritaba al máximo, y ya no quería seguir oyendo más "¿Pero por qué? ¿Porqué él?".

Si lo volvía a repetir la princesa estaba más que segura de que Mai se iría a casa en llamas.

¡Y es que en serio que Mai era una tonta! ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué?! La única razón por la que su "querido" hermano había sido desterrado era por lo que siempre fue: un cobarde. Un estúpido y débil chico, quien no tenía a nadie. Nunca lo tuvo. Cuando Ursa se fue, el Tío Iroh había pasado a ser su perrito faldero. Por eso lo acompañó en el viaje. Un viaje del que nunca más iba a regresar.

Pero lo bueno era que Zuzu se había llevado un recuerdo. Una marca de por vida, que le haría recordar siempre que él nunca fue merecedor al trono de la Nación del Fuego.

Y en ese momento, la princesa meditó y llegó a una conclusión: Olvidaría el rostro de Zuko, pero nunca su cicatriz.

¡Cuantas ganas tuvo de ser la culpable de tal marca!

* * *

**Bueno, para empezar con las razones (las voy a enumerar--¿asi o mas loca?):**

**1) Hay un relajo con los maestros, así que tengo nada más 1 día de clase a la semana (o a veces 2), si piensan que eso es la gloria, dejenme decirles que NO!! Nos dejan un buen de tarea (deberes, como sea en su país) y apenas me da tiempo para acabarla.  
2) La semana pasada tuve que ir un buen de veces a la casa de mi mejor amiga (corrección: a las casas de mis mejores amigas) y pues nimodo que decirles que no ¿no? una de ellas cumplio años y a la otra no la había visto en 2 semanas...  
3) Nomas son 3... ¡La Twilightmania me atrapó! ¡Sí! Me dejé influenciar por mi prima y por todas las personas que reconocía a mi alrededor. Asi que estoy leyendo Crepúsculo... a ver si esta tan bueno como dicen... haha.**

**Pero lo bueno es que actualize, no tengo ningun problema que sea grave (porque de tenerlos, los tengo XD) y ahora me salio cortita la viñeta... me quedan más cortas cada vez...  
La verdad estuvo mal prometer 2 días a la semana. Acabo de descubrir que no es posible (al menos para mi) así que decidí que mejor actualizo los miércoles.**

**¡Ah! Recuerdo haberle dicho a Rubymoon-Faith que esta vez le iba a ir peor a Mai... no se porque soy tan vulnerable con ella, me disculpo si no fue lo esperado Ruby XD**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Ahora... ¡Reviews por favor!**


	4. Poder

**¡Hola!  
¿Cómo estan?  
Siento mucho no haber podido contestar reviews, he estado ocupada XD.**

**Pero eso si, acabo de ponerme del lado de Rubymoon-Faith, ya le perdi el sentido a Twilight (averiguare si ella tiene algo que ver XD), y estoy contenta por que al fin actualizo!!**

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes, tanto como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

**IV**

**Poder**

¡Por Dios! Si a Azula le desesperaba algo de sus súbditos (aparte de que eran escoria), era que no comprendieran la cantidad de poder que tenía en sus manos, ella era tan poderosa, tan brillante, tan... perfecta. Y no solo por el hecho de tener el poder, se nace con ello, obviamente; y a decir verdad, Azula no veía que la mayoría de los gobernantes de su Nación hubieran nacido con aquel preciado don.

Pero obviamente ella **si **nació con poder, desde pequeña se lo han demostrado, y desde siempre lo demostrará. Como siempre tenía en mente, sólo personas tan poderosas y merecedoras de aquella grandiosa posesión debían gobernar... el mundo. Ella lo haría, no le importaría los tantos que tuviera que pisar (en todo caso, amaría aplastar insectos innecesarios), ella no necesitaría de nadie. Por que ella es todo, todo lo que debe existir, la perfección en la Tierra, para resumir.

La princesa pensaba que ese era el hecho principal por el cual había nacido así: como una princesa. Porque simplemente había sido creada para dar órdenes y ser superior a los demás en todo. Y ella amaba tanto ser tan... ella, que no podía dejar de pensar en los millones de kilómetros que mandaría el resto de su vida (claro, cuando llegara su momento -el cual no estaba tan lejano como parecía-), si por Azula fuera, gobernaría el universo entero, porque tenía la capacidad de sobra para hacerlo.

Y a veces su padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai, no aparecía en sus sueños, pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de sus miedos. Porque Azula sabía que su padre tenía miedos, claro que era estúpido, era el hombre más poderoso del mundo (y ella la chica más poderosa, hermosa e inteligente que había en todo el mundo), así que no tenía sentido alguno, claro que él lo escondía. Después de las vergüenzas que lo había hecho pasar Zuko, ¿Cómo sería posible mantener el semblante firme ante toda la Nación?

Pero para él no era problema alguno, así de fácil se deshizo de Zuko y ahora vivían mejor; felices y sin él chico desastrozo que sollozaba por su madre.

¿Y ella? Ella era el orgullo de la Nación, era el motivo por el cual siempre la aclamaban y la adoraban (y de hecho, tienen que hacerlo de todos modos, pero se siente mejor cuando sabes que lo hacen por que eres lo mejor del planeta, por que Azula lo era). Y ella la verdad amaba como el fuego salía de sus manos, como se sentía cuando rozaba la piel del enemigo, como era tan genial provocar los rayos... ¡tener el poder en tus manos!

Y era un hecho: Azula nació poderosa, y estaba más que segura que moriría poderosa.

* * *

**Muy chiquito, muy chiquito....  
Pero bueno...  
Aqui tenemos a la Azula poderosa, pensando en gobernar el universo... (¡Se imaginan si lo hubiera logrado...!)**

**Y pues, como siempre, muchisimas gracias por leer, y también agradezco con locura los reviews que me mandaron el capi anterior XD  
Que bueno que les guste lo que llevo...  
Me hace sentir taaaaaaaaan feliz..!!**

**Y a ver como les gusto este, me gustaría que me lo dijeran, ok?  
Pero a la parte donde les ruego (o les ordeno, me estoy poniendo de acuerdo en ello XD) que me dejen reviews es un poquito más adelante... XD**

**Solo voy a escribir poquito, si les interesa conocer lo que viene a continuación, bienvenidos (aunque a decir verdad a veces me pongo a pensar que el punto es que lean el fic -viñetas en este caso XD- no que lean las barbaridades bárbaras de la autora....)**

**-Para comenzar: estoy completa, y absolutamente obsesionada con la música (una novedad taan reciente, que me impresiona -¡Dios! Me acabo de enterar que soy sarcástica!! no lo puedo creer...- ) pero por el momento me fascina las canciones de Decode, de Paramore, la de I don't care, de Fall Out Boy (es como mi himno, y eso me asusta XD), y la de Hot 'N Cold de Katy Perry (es tan genial esa canción, pegajosa a morir!!) y las recomiendo.. jaja, solo que la de Paramore es del soundtrack de Twilight, asi que si tienen inconvenientes con eso solo oigan la canción, no vean el video XD.**

**-Para seguir: ¡Tuve dos días de clase! Asi que se imaginarán la cantidad de tarea que tengo... estoy preparandome para mañana saltar a la mesa (se que se oye raro, pero es la realidad :S) y hacer toda la tarea posible, asi que talvez hoy sea el último día de compu... buaaa!! haha, me puedo controlar... cierto?? XD**

**-Y para terminar: ¡Quiero golpear algo! Ah, no verdad? haha, quiero tutores!!! Quien se ofrece??? (digo, si te echaste la hazaña de leer hasta aqui puedes cooperar no?) necesito alguien que me ayude (que me enseñe, que me enseñe, dilo bien, por Dios...!! XD) a hacer videos (patetico, lo se, pero no se!! haha), que me enseñe todo lo posible que se deba saber del LiveJournal por Dios santo!! No se absolutamente nada ahi (solo copiar displays XD) y quiero aprender!!! Y también quiero eso precisamente: (¿Copiar displays? ¡NO!) ¡Quiero aprender a hacer displays! ¡Si! Quiero aprender a hacerlos para ya no tardarme tanto buscando uno decente que me agrade... haha.**

**Bueno, eso (al parecer) es todo. Los seguiré informando acerca de lo que se venga apareciendo a lo largo de esta serie de viñetitas.. haha, no se desharán de mi!!! XD**

**Ah si!! Ahora si es la parte donde les ruego que me dejen review!!! (ya me decidí: se los exijo!!! haha) **

**Muchisimas gracias!! Reviews please!!**


	5. ¿Celos?

**¡Hola!  
Sí, lo se... no he actualizado... pero tengo mis razones ¿eh?  
Y también tengo las razones por las cuales actualizo en martes y no en miércoles, ¿ok?**

**-Para más información, recuerden, todo está al final de la viñeta-**

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**V**

**¿Celos?**

No, definitivamente no eran celos. No podían serlo, ¡Por favor! Si ella era la chica más hermosa y más inteligente (sin mencionar más cosas) de la Nación del Fuego.

¿Celos, ella? Era imposible. Y obviamente no podía tener celos de una hueca chica como Ty Lee, a la cual le llueven los estúpidos que se fijan en ella. Claro, tiene un complejo de atención, y vaya que lo llena con medio mundo sobre ella. Pero a Azula eso no le interesaba.

Tampoco le interesaba que la boca de Mai se la pasara pegada a la de su hermano. En realidad eso le causaba asco.

Realmente eran unos tontos. No se necesita de nadie para tener éxito, no se necesita tener novio para ser la chica perfecta, y ¡Oh! Azula era la chica perfecta, y no tenía ningún tonto detrás de ella.

Tal vez los tenía, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Los chicos con los que ella había tratado de "formalizar una relación" eran unos buenos para nada (peores que Zuko). Siempre huían, eran unos cobardes que no entendían lo que el poder y la gloria eran realmente. Nunca lo tendrían, así que no tendría caso que lo entendieran. A Azula no le interesaba estar con ninguno de esos... campesinos.

Y si sentir asco cuando dos personas están juntas eran celos, Azula se declaraba totalmente culpable.

Claro que ella sabía perfectamente que eso no eran celos. Ella nunca sentiría eso. Siempre ha tenido lo que quiere, y aunque el tener una pareja resultaba tan importante para sus "amigas", a la princesa no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ese sentimiento era tan estúpido, no tenía sentido tener celos de alguien. Si ese alguien ya está con otra persona, vas y te buscas algo mejor. Eso sería lo que Azula haría. Claro que ningún chico ha valido tanto la pena como para estar con él.

Además, ella **nunca** iría detrás de un chico ni estando loca. Por más perfecto para ella que ese chico fuera, no lo haría. Eso sería rebajarse, y la princesa nunca se rebajaría por alguien.

Los sentimientos, como ella siempre ha creído, son para débiles. Ella no se dejaba guiar por ellos, sería más que tonta si lo hiciera.

Azula nunca sentiría celos, y si alguna vez los sintiera, no se lo diría a nadie.

* * *

**Claro que se lo dijo a Ty Lee, ¿No?  
xD  
Bueno... eso fue todo. Milenios y más milenios de espera para eso nada más. Sorry si no fue suficiente :S  
Y pues qué les digo.... no actualizé por que estoy de vacaciones... y mis papis me llevaron de viaje sin ninguna compu a la vista (sniff, sniff), pero ahorita encontré una y me le lanzé encima para escribir por lo menos esto.  
Ah y por si alguien pregunta (creo que Rubymoon-Faith ya me lo había preguntado) son viñetas independientes, no van a ser cronológicas, por si luego me equivoco xD.  
Y actualizé hoy por que mañana me regreso asi que no voy a poder meterme a mi compu hasta que este en mi casa, y creo que eso ya va a ser muy tarde, y mi madre, conociendola, no me dejaría meterme a esta locura que es el internet a esa hora (que ni siquiera se a que hora voy a llegar, pero de que llego, llego. Además, más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? xD) **  
**Ok, ya me despido por que voy a escribir un poquito más, quiero subir un cap de un fic que no he actualizado (es de Harry Potter,"Enamora2" por si alguien gusta xD).**

**Cuidense mucho, gracias por leer, y si gustan, ¡Dejen review! **

**Besos!**

**priincezz**


	6. Rayos

**¡Hola!  
¿Cómo están? ¡Yo estoy feliz!  
¿Por qué? Recuerden el "para más información..." haha.**

**-Para más información todo está al final de la viñeta-**

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**VI**

**Rayos**

Un extraño picor en los dedos, una cálida sensación de energía que borbotaba por su pecho y se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo, la adrenalina subiendo a todo lo que daba, haciéndola sentir que era mucho más poderosa de lo que realmente era; al canalizarlo hacia otra parte descargaba todos sus sentimientos, fueran buenos o malos.

Oh, a Azula le fascinaba lanzar rayos.

El ritmo cardiaco subía, su respiración se agitaba, era como si al lanzar un rayo quisiera lanzar otro sólo por diversion. Y lanzar rayos era demasiado divertido. Las pocas veces que alguien se había atrevido a lanzarle un rayo (su profesora de "Fuego Control" y lo pagó muy caro) había descubierto por sí sola la forma de canalizar esa energía hacia otra parte.

Y se sentía mucho más orgullosa de ello aún. Aparte de que era su entretenimiento preferido cuando estaba aburrida y sus "amigas" estaban a solas con ella. Era tan divertido oír sus súplicas...

Pero la princesa no recordaba exactamente cada momento en ese instante. Estaba más que feliz consigo misma, ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había matado al Avatar!

Un trabajo así era digno de Azula, convencer a su hermano había sido lo más fácil de todo. La pobre campesina de la tribu agua está desesperada, lo puede ver. Y ella adora ver cuando las cosas le salen mal a los demás. Mucho más ahora que el Avatar había sido aniquilado por completo.

La forma en la que Zuko la miró, fue, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor. Al parecer estaba algo... maravillado con el estado Avatar de ese mocoso. Pero como nadie parecía dispuesto a hacer nada, la princesa tomó las riendas de la situación y terminó de una vez por todas con esa pelea, que desde luego, ya estaba ganada.

Todos la miraban con asombro, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el gordo ese que lamentablemente (o afortunadamente para él) era de su misma sangre se les interpuso en el momento en que la campesina se llevaba al mocoso.

¡Ja! ¡Cómo si tuviera alguna oportunidad de regresarlo a la vida! Miró a Zuko y vio algo extraño en su mirada, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Estaba lista para pelear de nuevo, y demostrarle a su tío que no era el único que era experto en rayos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Azula siempre fue mejor que toda su familia junta (sin contar al Señor del Fuego Ozai, por supuesto) en cualquier cosa.

Claro que, no estaba de más recordárselo al viejo Iroh...

* * *

**Cortita, pero bueno...  
¡Ya había dicho que eran independientes!  
La anterior era de los celos y ya ponía a Mai y a Zuko juntos.  
Bueno, esta es como una mini-versión acerca de lo que tal vez Azula sintió al creer que había matado al Avatar. Yo creo que se dio cuenta de que no había muerto un poco después, pero en ese momento puede que se haya sentido feliz de haber sido la única en reaccionar en aquel preciso instante.  
Y aparte como que quería meterme en el asunto de los rayos y pues eso quedaba bien, ¿No creen?**

**Oh, y acerca de mi felicidad...  
¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!  
¡Estoy muy emocionada! (aunque ni sé que es lo que voy a hacer pero bueno... ¬¬)  
El punto es que cumplo.... ¡14 años!  
¿Pueden creerlo?  
Todo mundo me dice que ya me estoy volviendo vieja... haha... (¿será? haha)**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios (reviews, lo que sea xD) acerca de esta viñetita... sus felicitaciones no estarían de más... haha...**

**¡Cuidense mucho y gracias de nuevo por leer!**

**Besos...  
priincezz**


	7. Zuko

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**VII**

**Zuko**

Bueno, ella sabía perfectamente que era un inepto, y se lo repetía miles de veces. Pero la sola idea de recordar que era mejor que su hermano mayor (bueno, mejor que todo el mundo en general) hacía que dentro de Azula esa sensación de tener al mundo en la palma de tu mano se extendiera aún más; porque aparte del mundo, tenía a su hermano... al inocente y pobre _Zuzu_.

Su hermano, el mayor, el _varón_, el que supuestamente debería estar "preparado" para ser Señor del Fuego. El chico que se convertiría en el hombre más poderoso, era un perfecto inútil.

Y el pobre se echaba a perder aún más al escuchar las tonterías de su tío Iroh, ¡Bah! Si aún ahora, que estaba de nuevo con la familia (gracias a ella) seguía creyendo aquellas estupideces...

No tenía caso que el Señor del Fuego Ozai en su momento creyera que Zuko podría ser el gran maestro que toda la Nación estaba esperando.

Pero gracias al cielo llegó Azula. La chica más hermosa, más inteligente, más bella, y sobretodo, la más _poderosa_. Mucho más que su propio hermano.

La salvación de su padre, y de la Nación en sí. Ella era tan perfecta, era lo que todos esperaban de una chica y mucho más. Y lo que más saboreaba era eso, ser una chica. No un varón.

Aunque a veces, al ser pequeña, le molestaba que la trataran como una niña indefensa y frágil. ¡Ella era la más poderosa persona que había puesto un pie en la tierra! Pero con el tiempo aprendió que ser mujer tenía sus ventajas.

Una de ellas, poderse ocultar tras el maquillaje de las guerreras Kyoshi.

Pero Zuko nunca podría, es más, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido un plan tan perfectamente planeado como ese; ahora Azula no solo había recuperado a Ba Sing Se, sino que también ahora ella era la líder de los guerreros Dai Li.

¿Alguna vez Zuko podría haber tenido aquella oportunidad? Era posible, pero el era una gallina en forma humana que no sabía tomar decisiones por cuenta propia; Azula siempre lo manejó, y lo seguía manejando, que era lo mejor.

Era tan débil... perdón, **es** un débil. Un chico mimado por su madre desaparecida y su tío traicionero.

Nunca entendió que fue lo que Mai había visto en él. Tal vez, cuando eran pequeños, ella imaginó que él sería Señor del Fuego... claro que, ahora, las circunstancias eran distintas.

Pero aún así ella seguía "enamorada" de él.

Bueno, Azula no se pondría a analizar la mediocridad de algo tan estúpido como el amar... o querer, lo que fuera que su "amiga" sentía por ese gallina.

Realmente, si se ponía a pensar por un momento, nunca había sentido algo por su hermano (aparte de decepción, asco, y algo de vergüenza... no, lástima). Siempre había sido alguien distante para ella, siempre recibió, por un tiempo, los mejores regalos, los que Azula hubiera querido; pero ella tuvo más, a su momento, claro está. Tuvo (y tiene) el amor de su padre, algo que Zuko siempre anheló, pero nunca consiguió; y el saber que tu tienes dones que tu hermano mayor, el que se suponía que debía ser mejor que tú, no tiene.

Pero eso ya era extenderse demasiado...

* * *

**Bueno está algo raro, ¿no?  
Y antes de que digan o para aclarar: yo AMO a Zuko.  
Es uno de mis favs junto cn Azula...  
Pero en fin, repito: no sé si esten correctamente los hechos aqui expresados (¿Ok, Rubymoon-Faith? XD) pero así los puse... además, no sé tampoco como se escriban las guerreras Kyoshi.. yo digo que es así como lo puse.. y también los guerreros Dai Li, o como fuera.. XD**

**El punto es que se entiende, ¿no?  
(Y si no se entiende, ¡Pues entiéndanle! haha)  
Es la primera viñeta que subo teniendo 14 años!!**

**Hahaha, que exagerada...**

**Bueno, me despido, gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen review, ¿ok?**

**Besos...  
priincezz**


	8. Piedad

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**VIII**

**Piedad**

Esos gritos ensordecedores. Oh, para una persona normal sería escalofriante escuchar aquellos gritos, pero no para Azula. Le encantaba sentir como hacía que los demás sufrieran. Como era que ella tenía tal control sobre ellos.

Los gritos que imploraban piedad, tal vez eso era parte de lo mejor.

Ese placer inaudito que saboreaba cada vez que terminaba todo, cuando aquellos a los que lastimó gimoteaban y se retorcían de dolor. Las lágrimas... oh, a Azula le era irrevocablemente placentero el ver a la gente llorar. Era algo que ella nunca haría, era mostrar debilidad, pero al ver a los demás hacerlo, la ola de lástima corría por su ser; claro que, si el llanto provenía por causa suya, se regodeaba de felicidad al demostrar lo grandiosa que era.

Y no podía evitar sentirse mucho más orgullosa de sí misma al ver como los demás se sentían intimidados por su presencia... y con suma razón lo hacían, puesto que la presencia de la princesa era lo que se debía de tratar con más respeto y adoración por parte de sus súbditos.

Los débiles campesinos.

Y uno que otro conocido.

Piedad, piedad... pobres campesinos, pobres de sus súbditos, quienes tenían que ser castigados por su mal comportamiento; pobres de todos los débiles que se atrevían a desafiarla, o a molestarla, como fuera.

Claro que Azula nunca sentiría piedad por ninguno de ellos. Por muy pobres, débiles y estúpidos que fueran.

Hablando de estúpidos... un pensamiento desagradable le recordó que tenía que acompañar a Zuko a no se qué lugar...

* * *

**Y ahí tienen, la viñeta más corta que he hecho xD.  
¡Oh, y lo siento! Perdón por no poder actualizar ayer, pero la verdad era que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y se me mezcló todo, así que no pude... perdón de nuevo xD.  
Bueno... al parecer esta viñeta me salió algo cruel, ¿no?  
Pero en fín, Azula siempre fue cruel, en cierto modo... **

**Ah, y quiero agradecer a Lain Ameirani y a Rubymoon-Faith por seguir leyendo estas viñetas, y por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior, ¡Me encantaron! **

**Y de todas formas gracias por leer... no tengo muchas cosas que decir, así que me retiro.**

**Espero sus reviews, ¿De acuerdo? xD**

**Besos...  
_priincezz_**


	9. Miradas engañosas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**IX**

**Miradas engañosas**

Bueno, ya era un hecho para las personas coherentes que conocían a Azula que nunca debían confiar en una de sus miradas. Si ni siquiera era recomendable confiar en sus palabras. Todo siempre era a conveniencia para la princesa.

Pero así debía ser, ella no tiene por qué cargar con culpas o con la necesidad de ser perdonada. Porque ella no es un ser _cobarde_, necesitado de cariño, compañía, esas tonterías...

Azula tenía a todos sus sirvientes, y a la Nación en su totalidad, no importaba lo que les costara, darían su vida por _ella_.

¡Todos la aman! ¡Todos la adoran, la veneran, como la gran maestra fuego que es! ¡Todos están orgullosos de ella! ¿Acaso habría de dudar acerca de su lealtad? Si se suponían que le son leales a la Nación del Fuego, significa que le son leales al Señor del Fuego Ozai y a ella. A Ursa, Iroh y a Zuko no debían más que despreciarlos.

Sus ojos, esos ojos oscuros, de los cuales nunca sabes que puedan ocultar. Esos ojos tan profundos y tan poderosos... pueden contener tantas cosas, y a la vez ninguna, que al mirarlos no sabrías absolutamente nada acerca de la otra persona.

No sabrías si estás confiando en la persona correcta. Porque esa mirada, tan gélida a veces, tan cálida en otras, sólo es fácil de descifrar por aquellos ojos que siempre la conocieron; esa persona, quien siempre la vio hacerla, quien siempre supo lo que se avecinaba tan solo con ver a los ojos de su hija.

Porque Ursa siempre supo lo que las miradas engañosas de Azula significaban realmente, algo que siempre irritó a la princesa sobremanera. Nunca hubo forma alguna de engañarla, porque aunque se convenciera a sí misma de que al fin lo había logrado, una parte de ella estaba segura de que su madre descifró el enigma detrás de sus ojos oscuros.

Bueno, los había heredado de ella, era de suponer que algo así sería posible, aunque Azula no pudiera concebirlo. Aunque ella manipulara a otras personas, aunque esas personas nunca supieran en que lío se estaban metiendo... Ursa sí lo sabía.

Y eso, para la princesa, estaba mal.

* * *

**Bueno, según yo y mis nervios, los ojos de Azula son oscuros!  
Además, como que quedaban para la viñeta, ¿no creen?**

**Me gusta meter a Ursa haha.... bueno, es que eso es cierto (y ya lo comprobé con mi mamá): Tus miradas pueden engañar a quien sea, menos a tu madre (frase recién salidita del horno xD).**

**Ahorita no sé que más agregar, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo escuela :S**

**¡Muchas gracias a_ Lain Ameirani_, a_ BlueEyesPrincess_ y a_ Rubymoon-Faith _por sus reviews! **

**Y muchas gracias por leer xD**

**Cuidense... nos leemos hasta el otro miércoles, ¿ok?  
Espero sus reviews!!**

**Besos...  
****_priincezz_  
**


	10. Entretenimiento

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**X**

**Entretenimiento**

Oh, por Dios, ¿Se lo estaban creyendo todo?

Era tan divertido, y de todas formas, Azula ya tenía otra forma de hacer ejercicio que no incluyera correr sin sentido en las mañanas. Era más divertido estar "huyendo" del Avatar y de sus tontos amigos. Bueno, faltaba la campesina esa, "maestra" agua...

Pero su hermanito resultó ser inteligente, había resuelto que los estaba provocando.

Y eso era bueno y malo en cierto sentido.

La entretenía, y los entretenía a ellos mientras debían "destruír" a su padre, el Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Claro que el entretenimiento de Azula era más divertido que el confuso pesar por el que debían estar pasando. Y lo mejor de ello era que Azula, aunque no tuviera fuego control a causa del eclipse, se sintiera superior a ellos. Lo era, pero se suponía que la princesa estaba en desventaja... y ella no lo sentía así.

Sokka, si no se equivocaba, era un guerrero listo, pero cobarde. Lo bueno era que tenía una ventaja disfrazada de Kyoshi bajo la manga.

¡Y lo más divertido de todo fue que se lo creyó todo!

Bueno... si tenía a esa "guerrera"... en alguna parte; pero, lo mejor, fue que ese campesino le dio más distracción aún al Avatar.

A ese mocoso... como amó cuando sintió el poder de nuevo en su cuerpo...

* * *

**Perdonen que me esten saliendo las viñetas algo cortas...  
Pero bueno... no supe muy bien que poner acerca de eso... ese capítulo es uno de los que más me gustan por todo lo que pasa, y por lo intrigada que quedé cuando acabó ¬¬.**

**¡No sé que poner! ¡Ah! Es estresante...**

**Bueno... muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo, y le agradezco a (los mismos xD... no se crean xD) Lain Ameirani y a Rubymoon-Faith por sus reviews, ¡Gracias!**

**Espero también reviews de esta pequeña viñetita... haha...**

**¡Cuidense!**

**Besos...  
_priincezz_  
**


	11. Figura a seguir

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XI**

**Figura a seguir**

Bueno, no era que debía ser _exactamente _como él, pero claro que era su ejemplo a seguir.

Era su padre, era obvio.

Pero que fuera el señor que le dio la vida no lo hacía más importante que los demás seres humanos en la tierra. Era importante, imponente, dominante... porque era el Señor del Fuego, y eso siempre cambiaba las cosas.

Azula nunca lo vio como algo _divino_, algo lo demasiado perfecto como para venerar (¡Ella era a la que veneraban, y con justa razón!), lo era, pero alguna parte "diminuta" de ella no la hacía doblegarse del todo enfrente de su padre, puesto que él era el que tenía que ver que ella era... ella.

Tampoco era que lo odiase, o sintiera alguna clase de dominio... o superioridad sobre él, puesto que no lo sentía. Lo admiraba, sí, pero de eso a llegar a adorarlo infinitamente... no estaba tan segura.

Y sí, seguía sus órdenes, pero eso era porque era su padre, y no solo un padre cualquiera, era el Señor del Fuego Ozai. Ella era lo suficientemente capaz de seguir órdenes... en un sentido diferente. Azula no iba a seguir_ exactamente_ lo que él ordenaba. Se conformaba con escuchar lo que sus oídos querían. Además, ella era la niña consentida de su papá, la princesa, la niña "_buena"_. La chica más perfecta, la que nunca le faltaría al respeto, incluso si ella quisiera.

No como Zuko, que se atrevió a tantas cosas... se compadecía de su padre en ese aspecto; si a ella le avergonzaba ser su hermana, no podía ni imaginar como se siente su padre al ser la persona que hizo que _eso _naciera.

Honestamente, ella nunca convivió lo "necesario" con su padre. No fue esa clase de soporte en sus problemas ni nada por el estilo (tampoco era que Azula necesitara alguna clase de soporte, mucho menos amoroso), y lo único que supo de él en algún tiempo fue que él era el hombre al que todos respetaban y por el cual todo la Nación era así de perfecta; el hombre que dirigía todo, el gran poderoso Señor del Fuego... el cargo que lamentablemente Zuko tendría que cumplir... y ella no. Pero las cosas tenían que cambiar, y claro que lo harían.

Su poder era mejor que el de cualquier maestro, soldado, incluso el de su hermano, y se atrevería a mencionar a su tío Iroh (si no pudo conquistar Ba Sing Se, ¿Cómo podría dominar la Nación? Era perfectamente razonable que nunca obtuviera el título... por esa razón él siempre fue débil... probablemente siempre lo fue... pero ella no se pondría a averiguar eso, era demasiado aburrido).

Como ponía a cada persona en su lugar, trataba de ser igual (o mejor) que su propio padre. Para que él mismo notara que estaba cometiendo un grave error al escoger a Zuko como su sucesor, cuando Azula era la indicada... cuando ella era la perfecta para el puesto.

Se daría cuenta, tarde o temprano (algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que temprano) pero ahora tenía sueño, y no podía estar toda la noche pensando en el perfecto reino que tendrá en sus manos... se dio la vuelta en su cama y esperó a que el sueño hiciera su aparición, llevándola al lugar y fecha de su coronación.

* * *

**¿Y?  
Está algo raro... algunas cosas a lo mejor nunca le pasaron por la cabeza a Azula, ya será su tarea averiguar cuales xD, no es cierto... es sólo que creí conveniente escribirlo así... no sé porque, la verdad. Pero bueno... ¡ya me salió un poco más grande! Ya no está tan corta como antes (o eso espero).**

**¡Ah! No actualizé la semana pasada... porque... me castigaron T.T  
¡Pero ya no estoy castigada! (Y espero que así sea durante muuuuucho tiempo xD)**

**Agradezco, como siempre, por leer y por dejar review en la pasada. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y ahora, me despido xD.  
Cuidense mucho... dejen review... **

**¡Hasta la siguiente!****  
_priincezz_**


	12. ¿Para qué las necesito?

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XII**

**¿Para qué las necesito?**

"Amigos", tonterías...

Los amigos no existían... eso lo supo desde el principio. Las consideró más como sus "asistentes". Pero que la hubieran traicionado de tal forma... y ese cinismo de Mai... sumado con la actuación de Ty Lee... Azula las odiaba.

Porque, de todas formas, ¿para qué servía tener "amigos? Nunca sabes si te dicen la verdad, si confían plenamente en tí... si te mienten, o si traicionan tu confianza. ¿Para qué demonios existía la amistad entonces? Simplemente era una excusa para tener compañía; por suerte, Aznila no necesitaba desesperadamente a Mai ni a Ty Lee... ellas simplemente eran basura. Y por sus vergonzosos actos ya nunca más verían un simple rayo de Sol, y Azula se encargaía de que así fuera.

Estuvieron juntas desde que eran niñas... si eso se puede romper, ¿qué más les quedaba a todos esos tontos que creían ser amigos del alma, solo por conocerse desde hace pocos años? Ni siquiera tenía sentido... nada tenía sentido. Azula sobreviviría sin ellas.

No iba a morir por no tener compañía, porque eso era lo que le sobraba. Era hermosa, poderosa, inteligente, y la princesa. ¿Quién necesitaba a dos tontas chicas que no saben pensar por sí mismas y que le tienen miedo hasta a una araña?

Ella no necesitaba a nadie. No le importaba el paradero que pudieran tener sus antiguas "amigas" (entre fuera más desagradable, era mejor). No le importaba nada, y eso estaba bien. No era débil, ni tonta, mucho menos inferior a ellas. Azula podría tener a todos los amigos que quisiera, si tan solo los pidiera. Pero no, porque ya no se podía confiar en nadie. Nunca se pudo confiar en alguien. Todos son pura escoria, unas serpientes que se enroscan alrededor tuyo para que, cuando menos te des cuenta, te ahorquen y terminen con tu vida. Pueden revelar todos tus secretos, los que nunca les debiste haber dicho, pero confiabas en tu gran amigo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que pudiera delatarte?

Era por eso que Azula siempre estuvo alerta. Siempre, excepto a ese día.

Nunca más volvería a confiar en alguien. Nunca... mucho menos a alguien que se hace llamar tu "amiga".

No valía la pena...

* * *

**N/a: **_Nooo!! Volvieron a ser pequeñas las viñetas!! Que horror! Jaja... bueno... puede que esta no sea la mejor de las viñetas.. pero me gustó hacerla. ¡Ah! Y el motivo por el cual desaparecí la semana pasada... es que mi escuela se está empeñando en desear que deje la computadora... es en serio, me dejan demasiada tarea!! jaja... No tengo nada más que decir... gracias por leer, y por dejar review (Lain Ameirani y Rubymoon-Faith, como siempre)... y ¡hasta la próxima! _


	13. Nubes

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XIII**

**Nubes**

Esponjosas, suaves... lejanas.

Así parecían.

Un hecho extraño acababa de ocurrir en la terraza del Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego. Azula, de doce años, contemplaba el cielo azul de la mañana. Estaba acostada en el tejado, con la mirada perdida. Y nadie sabía por qué.

Y eso la divertía. No tenían nada nuevo las nubes, era sólo que tenía ganas de ser observada por todos con ese sobresalto dibujado en sus rostros. Era algo extraño, pues nunca tuvo ganas de que la consideraran un fenómeno o algo así. Solamente quería relajarse, probar otra clase de meditación. Una en la que, como se estaba presenciando, todo el mundo estuviera atento.

Las nubes... para personas soñadoras. Las que sueñan con un mañana mejor que el hoy... las que sueñan con puras cosas que no van a pasar... o las que quieren escapar. Ninguna de ellas era Azula, obviamente.

Y era raro, la verdad. Se sentía diferente. No era normal que alguien del calibre de Azula luciera como una soñadora. Eso no era parte de su imagen, y odiaría vivir con ese recuerdo en las mentes de los demás...

No...

Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que todos los demás dieran un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

Se aliso los bordes de su vestido y entró con la cabeza en alto, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, a su hogar. Todos los presentes la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras. Y un grande suspiro salió de los labios de una de sus sirvientas.

Más abajo, Azula sonreía, aunque no estaba segura del por qué.

* * *

**N/a:**_Dios!! Esto es tan... diferente!! Ni sé como fue que llegó a mi mente... xD. Digamos que esto es OoC y ya, ¿de acuerdo? O a lo mejor si pudo haber pasado.. quien sabe, todo es posible xD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar review! (En orden de Aparición: Lain Ameirani, BlueEyesPrincess y Rubymoon-Faith xD). Cuidense, y hasta la próxima..._


	14. Conquistarlo todo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XIV**

**Conquistarlo todo**

Sí, ella lo quería todo.

Aunque ya gran parte le perteneciera, ella quería _conquistarlo_, quería ser la dueña de todo por sus propios medios.

Había tanto territorio en el planeta, ¿Por qué no conquistar un poco más? ¿Por qué no tenerlo todo?

Su padre, su abuelo, su tatarabuelo ya habían hecho demasiadas cosas; fueron los dueños de tantos lugares... y por ende ella era dueña de esos lugares también. Pero no era lo mismo poseerlos por herencia a conquistarlos por su propia mano. Hacer que la gente te venere por ser la única que controla todo lo que pasa, incluso su vida. Y eso la emocionaba, le emocionaba creer que tendría el poder de hacer temblar de terror a sus inferiores.

Todo ese mundo que la esperaba, porque ella sería la gran conquistadora, la gran temida, la mejor de las líderes. Ya estaba empezando a cosechar el miedo con sus amigas, Mai y Ty Lee... y muy pronto cosecharía el miedo de millones de civiles.

Sí, todo un futuro lleno de fuego, de destrucción, de diversión.

Ahora era pequeña, sí, pero pronto tendría la edad suficiente para deshacerse de ese papel de niña "rebelde" (como decían sus tontas sirvientas), para convertirse en la poderosa princesa de la Nación del Fuego...

Aunque, claro, poderosa y princesa ya era... entonces, ¿qué era lo que seguía?

¡Todo un mundo para conquistar!

* * *

**N/a: **_Me desespero... ¡no me gusta que me salgan chicas! Pero tengo tiempo límite (ya saben, padres = reglas) y encontré unas imágenes geniales de Azula, entonces me estuve haciendo la mensa haciendo displays con esas imágenes... (que por cierto me quedaron geniales.. jaja), así que... perdón si se quedaron con ganas de más (que no lo creo xqe tampoco hago muy bien estas viñetitas...), ya veré en la próxima si se puede hacer más grande....y me estoy dando cuenta de que ya llevo catorce viñetas!! No sé hasta cuantas llegue a hacer... xqe ya me está gustando eso de regresarme al pasado xD... en fin, veremos en la siguiente que cosas aparecerán. Cuidense, gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima! xD_


	15. Rayos de Sol

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XV**

**Rayos de Sol**

Su alimento. Lo mejor.

Si Azula tuviera que describirlo lo explicaría como una fuente inagotable de vida. Nunca se acabaría, y ella tampoco.

Ambos eran poderosos, el Sol era el Astro Rey, y Azula la Princesa; ¡casi no había diferencia!

Los rayos del Sol eran lo mejor que un maestro Fuego podía recibir. Y lo mejor que Azula podía recibir. Bueno, tenía demasiadas cosas, pero nada se comparaba con el sentir el calor del Astro Rey sobre su cuerpo, en un entrenamiento... sorprendiendo a todos.

Sí, Azula era la más poderosa, y era gracias a ese gran amigo que tenía.

A esa gran fuente de poder que la alimentaba cada día.

Y era tan genial salir cada mañana, y siempre verlo... no importaba si era un día nublado, o lluvioso, ella siempre sentía su presencia. Porque siempre estaba ahí, solamente esos estorbos hechos con agua (con razón los maestros agua son tan... estorbosos, e ineptos) impedían que todos lo vieran. Pero no importaba.

Lo importante era que su gran acompañante nunca la abandonaría.

Nunca la traicionaría.

Y mucho menos por su hermano.

Y ese día, tomando el Sol a pleno amanecer, Azula agradeció que su fiel amigo no fuera como aquellas dos personas.

Que lástima, nunca lo volverían a ver. Y bien merecido lo tienen, por ser unas escorias de tal clase. Azula no comprendía qué fue lo que alguna vez la hizo juntarse con aquellas chicas. A lo mejor fueron sus padres (era lo más lógico, y lo único que le venía a la mente), pero su compañía ya era innecesaria.

Un gran Astro había tomado el lugar que siempre le correspondió.

Junto a la princesa, donde siempre perteneció.

* * *

**N/a: **_Lo leo, y no lo creo!! xD Son demasiadas rimas! xD... Y lo siento, pero me gusta tanto el momento de la traición de Mai y Ty Lee que no puedo dejar de hablar de ello... además que a Azula le debió haber rondado por su cabeza demasiado tiempo (bueno ni tanto, solo hasta el día del Sozin Comet xD) toda la situación y el rencor que sentía para con ellas... o yo creo eso.. no lo se :S haha... bien, gracias por leer, como siempre, y gracias por los reviews (que no pude contestar, sorry, pero esqe mi vida es una locura actualmente xD) **Lain Ameirani, BlueEyesPrincess **y **Rubymoon-Faith** (siempre los pongo en orden de aparición, ok? xD)_, _y nos leemos en la siguiente! :)_


	16. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XVI**

**Lágrimas**

¿Alguna vez había llorado?

¿Alguna vez había mostrado la cara cubierta en esa sustancia viscosa y transparente que salía odiosamente de sus ojos?

No, y nunca lo haría.

No era de esas niñas que lloraban cada que algo le salía mal. No, Azula (aparte de que siempre hacía todo bien) no tenía necesidad de demostrar que podía rebajarse y llorar. Que de sus ojos, tan firmes e impenetrables, pudieran salir aquellas lágrimas sin razón alguna.

O con razón, la cual nunca existía.

Tampoco estaba hecha de piedra, a veces sí sentía frustración (Zuko, Zuko, Zuko) pero no era para llorar. ¡No iba a llorar porque su madre no estaba!

Ni siquiera lloraría por su recuerdo.

Ursa ya no estaba, así que no tenía porque retorcerse de dolor y llorar sin control. No como Zuzu, quien se encontraba encerrado en su habitación desde que su madre había desaparecido. Él era débil, era estúpido, era tan... Zuko. Era el único adjetivo calificativo que se merecía su tonto hermanito; no existía otro, simplemente Zuko.

Su hermano llorón.

¿Los ojos no se le secarían por tanto llorar?

Azula no quería ni tenía ganas de averiguarlo, además de que nunca le pasaría algo parecido.

Se sentía tan raro... además de que los ojos se le hinchaban y se volvían rojos. Sin contar con la nariz roja y el cuerpo débil.

Exacto, débil.

Esperen, eso ya lo había mencionado.

Pero es que para Azula era la única forma de relacionar aquel extraño fenómeno natural del ser humano (no, del ser inferior): Lágrimas = Debilidad.

Además, ¿para qué servía llorar?

Con llorar Zuko no iba a lograr que su madre regresara. Con llorar Ty Lee no iba a lograr que su esguince desapareciera. Con llorar Mai no lograría que sus padres la dejaran ser más libre, que la dejaran hablar cuando quisiera (aparte de que tenía que aprender sus modales... era tan estúpido verla comportarse de una forma con sus padres, para que después estuviera llorando de rabia en la Academia).

¡Era cierto!

Las lágtrimas no solo son de tristeza, ¿verdad?

También hay casos de rabia, de desilución (bueno... eso es casi tristeza, así que no cuenta), de inconformidad... de locura.

Sus sirvientas chismosas hablaban de eso un día.

Decían que la gente loca lloraba mucho... Azula nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera fuera de sus cabales, así que no podía comprobar aquello.

Y de todas formas, a la princesa se le hacía tan raro que una persona pudiera llorar estando loca. Era algo comprensible (bueno, la persona esta loca, ¿qué más le queda hacer que llorar?) pero muy estúpido.

No valía la pena gastar fuerzas llorando, lamentándose de algo que no pasaría o algo que podría pasar. Lo cual era más estúpido aún.

O la gente loca, que alucina cosas... Azula creía que era por eso por lo que lloraban. A lo mejor veían algo que no les gustaba y lloraban... ¡¿Pero es que no entienden que con llorando no arreglan nada?!

Era un tema tan... estúpido.

Era otra cosa que Azula detestaba de las personas.

Que lloraran... que se doblegaran por estupideces...

Aunque cuando ella era la responsable de aquellos lamentos... la cosa cambiaba.

Y se sentía mejor, no tan desesperada por hacer que esas personas callaran...

Aunque... sí quería que se callaran.

Con algo de fuego todo se arregla, ¿no?

* * *

**N/a: **_¡Milagro! ¡Una viñeta más grande! ¡Siii! Jajaja... bueno... no tengo nada nuevo que agregar, solo agradecerles de nuevo por leer... y por los reviews en la pasada poesía jaja... a **BlueEyesPrincess**, a **Lain Ameirani **y a** Rubymoon-Faith **(quien dice que ya no va a ser la última en dejar review... quien sabe porque... ya veremos xD); bueno... me despido... ¡ah! y al parecer van a ser 20 viñetas, ya de una vez les digo... aunque quien sabe... ¡igual y me llega la inspiración y le sigo! jaja. ¡Hasta la siguiente! :) _


	17. Un monstruo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

**N/a: **_Para **Rubymoon-Faith, **a quien no alcance a contestar review, ni despedirme (perdón por ello :S)... la viñeta a continuación ya estaba planeada en primera persona xD._

* * *

**XVII**

**Un monstruo**

¿Por qué me importa tanto?

De todas formas es cierto... es la única forma en la que me miraba. Y en la que me miraría si estuviera aquí.

Pero no está, y yo vivo mejor así.

Puedo hacer todo... puedo hacer hasta lo impensable, y ella no lo mira.

No lo aprecia.

Pero si Zuko hacía algo...

¡Ah! ¡Cómo la odio!

¿Por qué a él sí y a mi no?

Pero no importa... no importa y nunca importará... así que no tiene caso estar pensando en ello... ni siquiera imaginarla de regreso... ¡ella nunca me amó, no actúa como debe, no respeta nada! No vale la pena... no quiero pensar en ella... ya se fue, y nunca volverá. Y así está mejor.

Mejor...

Yo soy mejor que Zuko.

Yo hago todo mejor que los demás.

Yo valgo más que todas las almas de la Nación del Fuego... del mundo entero. Yo soy mejor que ellos.

Yo...

¡Yo soy su hija!

¡Su hija menor!

¿No se supone que me quisiera... al menos algo?

No.

Porque Zuko... el inepto de Zuko, está ahí. Y cuando él está, yo desaparezco.

O desaparecía, porque al fin, la única persona que apreciaba algo en mi hermano, se fue.

Se fue porque eso debía pasar. Porque si se quedaba, mi hermanito se haría ilusiones creyéndose hecho para ser el Señor del Fuego.

¡Zuko! ¿Quién llevaría a la ruina a toda la Nación más rápido que él?

¿Quién es peor que él?

Pobre, llora, se encierra para que nadie lo vea triste. ¡Patético!

Éste sería el momento perfecto para que demostrara tener algo de carácter. Algo... ¡yo qué sé!

Yo lo controlo. Él hace todo lo que yo le diga... todo lo que yo quiera que haga. Consiente o inconscientemente. No puede ordenarme algo, porque sabe que soy mejor que él.

Y todos estos años se lo he demostrado.

Todos estos años le bastaron para avergonzarnos todavía más; le bastaron para ser mi fiel sirviente (aunque ni siquiera lo supiera); le bastó para demostrarme que nunca llegaría a ser mejor que yo.

¿Y eso me convierte en un monstruo?

No entiendo... ya pasaron tantos años, ¿y por qué justamente ahora la recuerdo?

¿Por qué regresa a mi mente todos esos años "perfectos" en la Isla Ember, donde solíamos ser una familia "feliz"?

Para ella siempre fui un monstruo. No importaba todo lo que llegara a esforzarme por destacar a lado de Zuzu... que tonta era... nunca necesité ser mejor que él... siempre lo fuí.

No soy un monstruo.

Pero ella siempre lo creyó.

Y la odio por eso.

Y porque nunca me amó.

Pero... bueno, no me duele.

Yo soy más fuerte.

Entonces... ¿Por qué sigo recordándolo?

* * *

**N/a: **_Algo raro... o demasiado raro... creo que no me salió muy bien... o no sé... ustedes dirán :) . Agradezco a **Lain Ameirani, BlueEyesPrincess** y a **Rubymoon-Faith** por sus reviews... ¡Hasta la próxima! :P_


	18. Agni Kai I

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

**N/a: **_¡A dos viñetas de acabar! :D  
_

* * *

**XVIII**

**Agni Kai I**

Parece cruel... pero no lo puedo evitar.

Mi hermano siempre creyó que se saldría con la suya, ¡Ja! ¡Por fin alguien le va a dar una lección!

¿Y quién mejor que mi padre?

Pero definitivamete se lo merece... ¿Qué se cree? ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar una idea de los generales?

No, ¿Cómo se atreve a opinar en voz alta? ¡Y además sumándole que se atrevía a discutir en contra!

Se lo tenía merecido.

Y yo disfruto mucho más todo esto... porque si Zuko es desterrado (y vaya que lo va a ser, mi padre nunca dejaría que se quedara) yo seré la única heredera al trono de la Nación del Fuego, y si le sumo el hecho de que no volveré a verle la cara a Zuko en toda mi vida, este podría ser uno de los mejores días en mi corta existencia.

Mi padre, tan majestuoso como siempre, camina con ese aire tan poderoso que lo caracteriza... en un momento (tal vez cuando mi corazón brincaba de la emoción por poder estar presente en un evento que me iba a hacer la vida más hermosa de lo que ya es), mi padre se detuvo. Parecía esperar a mi hermanito tonto... Lo mejor de todo era que Zuko creía que pelearía con el General al que había desafiado. Pero no, yo conozco a mi padre, y sé que esperaba un momento como éste para poder enseñarle a ese mocoso que no tiene calibre para pertenecer a la familia a la que pertenece... bueno, probablemente mi madre fuera más como él... pero ese no es el punto ahora. Todo lo en lo que debo pensar ahora es en el placer que me provoca ver sufrir a "Zuzu".

Y finalmente, mi hermanito... Zuzu... llega.

Se detiene con esa mirada aterrorizada. Con esa mirada de súplica... Es perfecto.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo genial que es todo esto... en lo perfecta que mi vida se está convirtiendo con solo ver a mi "querido" hermano sufrir de tal forma. Con verlo arrodillarse delante de mi padre y suplicándo... ¡Genial! ¡Esto sólo hace que mi padre tenga más razones por las cuales desterrarlo!

Y pasó... el mejor rayo que en mi vida de doce "inocentes" años he visto... ese rayo que cruzó el estúpido rostro de mi hermano... y... ¡Tiene una cicatriz! ¡Le cubre todo un ojo! ¡Es más maravilloso aún!

Oh, el Agni Kai es algo magnífico...

Sé que seré perecta en ello... soy perfecta en todo, así que no me deberá costar demasiado practicar unos movimientos de vez en cuando... y cuando crezca, venceré a todos y les quemaré el rostro, justo como mi padre quemó el de Zuko.

* * *

**N/a: **_¡Horrible! ¡Hasta me asusté al terminar de escribirlo! Jajaja... bueno... quien sabe... la verdad siento actualizar hasta esta hora, pero hoy tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer, así que hasta ahorita pude entrar a escribir un poco... xD... bueno, y quiero agradecerles nuevamente a **BlueEyesPrincess, Rubymoon-Faith **(¡Que bueno que ya tengas internet! :])y a **Razoku **(a quien le agradezco con todo lo que se puede agradecer [xD] por todos los reviews que me dejó, y que lamentablemente no pude contestar... muchísimas gracias! :D) por los reviews en la pasada... y por el momento... tal vez... solo tal vez... sean 21 viñetas... a la mitad de esta se me ocurrió otra que puede seguir después (el plan era: Agni Kai I [que es este] y luego Agni Kai II... pero surgió uno por enmedio de ambos que al parecer pondré la semana siguiente... y ya después sigo con Agni Kai II xD).... en fin, me extiendo... xD... Cuidense muchísmo, gracias por leer... y nos vemos en la que sigue!! :)_


	19. No es Justo

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XIX**

**No es Justo  
**

¿Qué?

¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?

No... no es posible, ¡No, no y no!

¡Ya estaba dicho que yo nunca volvería a ver a Zuko en mi vida!

¡Para algo lo desterraron!

¡No para que yo fuera por él!

¡No es justo!

Tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar, no es justo... ¿Para qué lo quiere de vuelta?

¡Yo estoy aquí!

Tengo que ir por esos traidores, y tratarlos bien... claro, que luego los tengo que encarcelar, lo cual es lo único que me da gusto.

Pero, ¿por qué no lo dejó perderse? ¿Por qué no lo dejó alejarse más de nosotros?

Ah, sí. Por el Avatar.

Resulta que sí es cierto después de todo...

Bueno, al menos iré yo en su busca, y no mi hermanito, que solo pierde el tiempo...

Mi boca está seca, quiero hablar pero no sé qué decir...

Maldito Zuko, al parecer, volverá...

Lo volveré a ver, y odio eso.

No es justo que tenga que ir yo.

¡Yo!

Podría ir cualquiera, pero no. Tengo que ser yo para demostrarle que es seguro.

No es justo...

* * *

**N/a: **_Algo cortita... algo sin sentido... mm... ni siquiera hay comentarios xD... ya la que sigue será el Agni Kai II... y si me llega la luz inspiradora, a lo mejor hago una viñetita extra xD... Gracias a **BEP **y a **Ruby** por los reviews... y ¡nos leemos en la que sigue! :)_


	20. Agni Kai II

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes, como los lugares, no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XX**

**Agni Kai II**

Henos aquí.

Tú, el desterrado; y yo, la amada.

Al fin este duelo será. Y yo te venceré, Zuzu, como siempre.

No hay dudas de eso... nadie te salvará esta vez, ni siquiera nuestra madre... aquella que se decía amarte, ¿dónde está, Zuzu? ¿Dónde? ¿Te abandonó?

Sí... lo hizo. Como todos lo harán... tú no vales nada, y si no lo has aprendido tras los años junto a mi, y los otros mientras no estabas, tendré que demostrártelo de la peor forma... claro que para mí es la mejor. Independientemente de que seas mi hermano, mi sangre (de lo cual me arrepiento, en serio lo hago... no sé que fue lo que hice que hace que ahora seamos emparentados de alguna forma, hermanito)... no me importa. Al fin te venceré, aunque siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora lo haré magistralmente, te quemaré hasta los huesos... sí, y será perfecto.

Al fin me desharé de tí, cosa que debí haber hecho desde un principio. Te odio, Zuzu, ¿no te lo había dicho?

Oh, pues bien... ahora lo sabes.

Ya no importa, ¿o sí?

De todas maneras... puedes venir con todas las personas que desees, y ni siquiera así lograrás vencerme.

Típico de tí, escondiéndote en las faldas de los demás.

Eres tan débil... no sé como puedes creer que podrás vencerme. ¡A mí! ¡Vencerme a mí! Pierdes tu tiempo, querido... y también pierdes tu "gran vida". Aunque nunca hayas logrado gran cosa... de todas formas significas algo para tus "amigos"... todos ustedes son unos estúpidos, es por eso que piensan que eres "su amigo". ¡Ja! ¡Estoy más que segura de que te usaban, Zuzu, justo como yo te usaba a tí!

Oh, trajiste a la campesina de la tribu agua... qué conmovedor... muchas gracias, ¡así la mataré también!

¿O qué pensabas? ¿Que iba a ser solamente un jueguito como cuando niños? ¿Que pararía cuando te quemara un brazo, una pierna, o incluso el rostro? No, no... para nada... te mataré, te destruiré... haré que todos me recuerden no solo por ser la grandiosa princesa (y próxima Señor del Fuego) que soy, no, no... también seré reconocida, amada, respetada... por haber matado a mi propio hermano... al chico que todos odiaban, porque eso hacen, Zuko, _te odian_. Desean que mueras pero no tienen las agallas para hacerlo por ellos mismos, pero yo sí, Zuko... y lo haré... claro que lo haré.

No me arrepentiré. No, señor. Sería una locura hacerlo a estas alturas...

Y sería una locura aún mayor no hacerlo... no verte tirado, muerto... este será el mejor día de todos, te lo aseguro, Zuzu.

Pero no puedo dejar a esa campesina con vida, no..., tengo que hacerle algo, no sé, un rayo... algo, pero no la dejaré con vida.

¡Eres tan desesperante!

¡Te crees mucho porque puedes lanzarme una llamarada de fuego! ¡Eso es poco, chico!

Me las pagarás, ¡intentaste matarme! Ya no importa si quemo hasta tus cenizas... tienes que morir.

Te conozco... eres débil. Si la ves caer, entonces caerás.

Le lanzo el rayo, y tú, como el héroe que te crees... te atraviesas.

¡Eso es estúpido!

¡Prefieres morir por una campesina que morir por tu Nación!

¿El doctor de la familia te quitaría lo loco?

No lo creo... Tengo que deshacerme de esa aguadora lo más rápido posible... sé que sigues vivo... no puedes seguir viviendo ¡No puedes! ¡Debes morir!

Muchas personas (tontas personas, sin cerebro...) creen que el agua es mejor que el fuego, porque puede "terminarlo". Pues yo creo otra cosa.. yo creo que el agua es el elemento más débil, el más flojo, sin resistencia... el más "manejable"... el más estúpido. En cambio el fuego destruye... se siente, no que el agua simplemente corre por tu cuerpo... con el curso previamente planeado (gravedad...); y el fuego, en cambio, puede ir a una dirección, y nunca se caerá... nunca la gravedad tendrá alguna clase de poder sobre él... siempre estará de pie. Como yo.

¡Ja! ¡La tonta cree que corriendo se salvará!

No, no lo hará... y yo me encargaré de que su muerte sea muy limpia; sí, no dejaré rastro de ella en la faz de la Tierra.

¿Qué...?

¿Qué demonios pasó?

No... no puede ser... ¡NO!

¡No me pueden hacer esto!

¡¿Qué se cree esa campesina?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a sujetarme aquí?!

Tengo que soltarme... tengo que hacerlo...

¡Saquénme de aquí!

Grito, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que hacérles saber que los estúpidos me ataron... tengo que hacer que me escuchen y me salven...

¡Tengo que matarlos!

Lágrimas de rabia salen de mis ojos... no son de debilidad, ¡yo no soy débil!

Grito otra y otra vez. ¿Están sordos o qué?

Se van... ¡se están yendo!

¡Me dejan!

¡Vuelvan acá, escoria repulsiva!

¡No me dejen aquí!

No...

¡Al fin!

¡Pasaron horas!

¡Al fin llegan esos "fieles servidores a la Nación", mis sirvientes!

¡Suéltenme, déjenme ser la encargada de la muerte de mi hermano!

Pero no me sueltan del todo... ¿Por qué no me dejan ir?

Esperen... ¿A dónde me están llevando?

¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Soy yo! ¡No soy una traidora!

No soy una traidora...

¡Yo soy su princesa!

* * *

**N/a:**_Bueno... se supone que aquí acaba todo :( jaja... ¿estuvo bien? xD... Y bueno... la verdad (no pude resistirlo), pero al parecer podría hacer una más... no está seguro, pero podría suceder... de todas formas, ya le puse que está terminada... xD. Y bien, le quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review a lo largo de esta serie de viñetas y drabbles (y más drabbles que viñetas), a (por orden de review xD):_

_**Rashel Shiru  
Rubymoon-Faith  
Lain Ameirani  
BlueEyesPrincess  
Razoku**_

_Y a __**La Tigresa dj **por poner esta pequeña serie en sus favoritos (aunque no hubiera dejado review) :)_

_¡Gracias por todo! ¡Cuídense! Y ya veré si pronto hago otro fic del Avatar... estaba pensando en un Song-fic, pero todavía no estoy segura xD._

_Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer, y por dejar review!_

_Besos...  
_

* * *


End file.
